Modern motor vehicles usually have measuring and display devices for determining and displaying the average fuel consumption. These devices are frequently based on the measurement of throughflow rates and can be relatively imprecise.
Furthermore, methods for refueling motor vehicles are known in which data is transmitted between the motor vehicle and a refueling device, such as a gasoline pump of a gasoline station.
In one example, before the start of a refueling process, information about the required fuel is transmitted from the motor vehicle to the tank system. In addition, data is transmitted from the tank system to the motor vehicle, which data permits the type of fuel which is fed to the fuel tank of the motor vehicle and the properties thereof to be detected. An engine control device of the motor vehicle can determine combustion parameters on the basis of the detected fuel and its properties and use said combustion parameters to control the injection system.
In another example, before the start of the refueling process, the motor vehicle transmits a desired quantity of fuel to the refueling device which stops the refueling process after the desired quantity of fuel has been output.